Brandy
Brandy is Animalpup's pup. Do not edit her page unless you have my permission first. If you have any suggestions for Brandy put them in the comments or message me on my message wall. Users that have ocs in Deaton's Paw Patrol fill free to use her. If you are going to use Brandy for a story please tell me so I can put it on her list of stories Appearance Brandy is a German Shepherd/Boxer mix. Brandy looks like a black and tan German Shepherd with the same fur patterns as Chase but her fur colors are reversed. Her eyes are brown. She has a white(land) and black(water) circular spot on her chest that looks like the Earth. She also has two white spots on her chest that looks like a country in a civil war. Her collar is red. Her pup tag has the American Flag on it with a white background and different colored fireworks. Personality She is a super friendly dog. She loves making new friends. She hates bullies. She will protect her friends and family. She also a tomboy since she grew up on a Military base. Brandy can be depressed at times around Military holidays and around January and February. Bio She is born on January 18, 2012. Brandy is an only pup. Both of her parents, World and Civil, were attack dogs. She was born on a Military base in the U.S. She has been training to be an attack dog since she was little with her partner Andy Landors. One day on a patrol in Afghanistan her partner Andy was shot and killed in a firefight. She was devastated she loved her partner so much that she wouldn't let anyone touch her for a couple months. She wanted to live in Adventure Bay because she heard that her best friend Noah was living there after he was rehabilitated. Andy's family who lives in Adventure Bay adopted her. She loves living in Adventure Bay. One day she went to Stormy Bay just visiting the town but when she heard there had been a series of break-ins in town. There was going to be a party in town and Brandy volunteered to make sure no one unauthorized could get in the party and ruin it. When the person responsible for the break-ins showed up at the party Brandy jumped on him and pinned him. Deaton was at the party and saw what Brandy did. He offered her a spot on his PAW Patrol and she said yes. Brandy is now the Guard/Security pup of Deaton's PAW Patrol. One day during a pup fu tournament at the Adventure Bay Youth Center while she was reffing the championship match Noah had a seizure for the first time. Brandy and Capone drove to the Adventure Bay Hospital. When no one was in his room he sneaks out of the hospital. He ran to where he grew up with his mom went behind a big box and fell asleep. Brandy and Capone found him and brought him back to the hospital and they learned how to manage his epilepsy. A couple months after while playing at the pup park with Capone and Noah. They met Noah's little brother, Nikola, at the pup park. When she was playing with them. Noah had a seizure and Nikola sensed it. He was rushed to the hospital. Nikola was told that had a gift for sensing seizures. She helped Nikola with his test to become a seizure alert dog. Nikola passed his test and became a seizure alert dog. In the future, Brandy develops a crush on Noah's little brother Nikola because of the way he helps her best friend. Nikola also helps her with her depression. She told Nikola one day about her crush on him. Nikola proposed to her. She said yes. She had pups a couple months later named Service and Sargent. She also becomes Sargent's mentor. About a year later or so they have another pup named Andy Jr or AJ for short. Also in the future, Noah has pups with Allsion. Brandy loves to play with all four of them. She loves playing with her nieces and nephews. She has more of a connection with Maxford Jr and Hedgehog. Brandy's Gear Brandy's uniform is a gray to almost black color with the words security in yellow by her collar. She got a gray to almost black color helmet with a headset to communicate with Deaton and the other pups and a protective visor with night vision and heat sensing. Her helmet also has the Deaton's PAW Patrol logo on it. Brandy pup pack is gray to almost black color with the word security in yellow on it. In it is a pinsures, a net, a rope, handcuffs, pup cuffs, a flashlight and security cameras. Brandy's vehicle is like a gray to a black color truck with footage from her cameras. Catchphrases *"This security guard is in charge!" *"I know all and see all!" *"You can't get anything past me!" *"Ready to guard!" ** (Big thanks to Rory on the Go! for the first three) Crush Brandy has a crush on Nikola. At first, Brandy didn't want to have a crush on him, but the way he helps Noah made that crush on him increase tenfold. She finally told him after Noah had a seizure and their first kiss was in the hospital while Noah was asleep. A year or two they got married and had two pups named Sargent and Service. They had another pup named Andy Jr. or AJ about eight months later. Pup Pals *Noah: The two have been best friends since they met on a Military base. They also became closer when they became brother-in-law and sister-in-law after she married Noah's little brother, Nikola. *Ashes: one of Brandy's favorite friends Family *Father: World *Mother: Civil *Boyfriend/Mate: Nikola *Son and Trainee: Sargent *Daughter-in-law: Aayrana *Daughter: Service *Son-in-law: Tengri *Son: Andy Jr. *Daughter-in-law: Aila *Brother-in-law and best friend: Noah *Sister-in-law: Allsion *Niece: Moxie *Nephew: Maxford Jr. *Niece: Hedgehog *Nephew: Jackalope *Father-in-law: Maxford *Mother-in-law: Purdy Random Stuff About Brandy *She is a full tomboy. *She is a mentor to both her sons. **She is a Guard/Security mentor to Sargent ***She is also one of AJ's inspirational mentors alongside Noah and her Parents. *She is afraid of losing more of Andy's family and her family too. *She named both her sons naming Sargent after an army rank Sergeant but different spelling. **She named Andy Jr. after her late Military partner Andy Landors. *She can't take the sound of explosives, gunshots and weapon launchers after her attack dog career. Fireworks included. **She is also afraid of them too. *She was kinda inspired by my big step-brothers. *She suffers from depression but Nikola helps her with it. Stories/Songs By Me: *Noah's Origin Story *Brandy's Life *Pups get a Brandy *A Service Dog Christmas *Noah and the Epilepsy Problems *Nikola's Service Dog Story *Not a Day Goes By By Others: Collabs: Gallery: